Ultraviolence
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Brenda y Teresa se conocen en una discoteca, ninguna de las dos sabe que esa noche será la primera y última vez que se verán.


**Ultraviolence**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic participa del topic "Duelos" del Foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom"._

**Para:** Lara Pond.

**Historia:** Que tenga como pareja a Brenda y a Teresa, debe incluir lemon y tragedy.

* * *

><p>Se conocen durante la noche de un viernes en una discoteca.<p>

Brenda se encuentra en aquel lugar por causa de Jorge. Los dos están sentados en una mesa casi al fondo del lugar y obtienen una vista panorámica de las parejas que se mueven al compás de la música. Ella no acostumbra beber pero cuando se encuentra con Jorge, le resulta imposible rechazar un trago.

—Quita esa expresión de amargura que es viernes y con un vaso de ron, todas las penas se olvidan —asegura Jorge y suelta una risotada que llama la atención de alguno de los presentes—. Búscate un muchacho y vive la vida que eres joven.

—No era consciente de mi edad hasta que me lo dijiste —responde ella con ironía y no puede evitar rodar los ojos con impaciencia—. No veo ningún chico que me interese y la mayoría no están disponibles.

—¿Entonces por qué no te fijas en una chica?

Ella da una mirada general a la discoteca, sus ojos deben esforzarse para divisar más allá de las luces sicodélicas, pero no encuentra nada que le agrade.

—Tengo un gusto demasiado exigente, Jorge. No soy como tú que te conformas con el primer par de piernas que se pase delante de tus ojos.

Jorge señala con el dedo a una chica de cabello rojo y piel clara.

—¿Qué me dices de aquella?

—Su nombre es Sonya y compartimos clases de matemática durante toda la preparatoria. Es guapa pero no tiene conversación y eso me aburre.

Sus ojos castaños se encuentran con una muchacha que sí consigue llamar su atención. Tiene el cabello oscuro atado en una coleta demasiado alta para su gusto, sus labios se cierran entorno a un vaso de zumo y tiene una expresión decaída.

—Veo que ya encontraste tu objetivo.

—Ella me interesa. Es bonita y seguro que puede alegrarme la noche.

—¿A qué esperas? Apresúrate antes que un chico le invite a bailar o a algo más íntimo.

Brenda se pone de pie y se decide a hablar con la chica que se encuentra en la barra.

—Eres demasiado bella para estar aquí sola, sin nadie que te acompañe.

—Técnicamente vine con un chico, pero al parecer prefiere irse con los amigos antes que quedarse con su novia.

—Entonces llego a la conclusión de que ese chico no vale la pena —dice Brenda y señala el lugar que está libre junto a ella—: ¿Me puedo sentar?

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Me harías un gran favor. Es algo patético que una chica esté sola un viernes por la noche.

—Somos dos chicas patéticas.

—Pero tú tienes novio, ¿no? —pregunta y hace un movimiento apuntando a Jorge.

Brenda no puede evitar reírse.

—¿Jorge, mi novio? ¡Podría ser mi padre! Pero es algo así como mi tío. Él fue quien me arrastró hasta aquí.

—En contra de tu voluntad, imagino.

—Piensa que como la chica joven que soy, debo salir a divertirme y con esa excusa, él aprovecha para divertirse por ambos.

—Tiene una buena filosofía de vida.

—Es lo que le digo siempre —se encoge de hombros—. Todo es posible cuando se trata de hombres.

—No es necesario que lo digas.

Brenda comprende que quizás sus palabras no son las más acertadas, ya que la chica se encuentra mal porque su novio decidió dejarla abandonada por sus amigos. No entiende cómo un chico puede querer irse, teniendo a esa muchacha tan preciosa a su lado.

—Siempre he pensado que el noviazgo no vale la pena. Son demasiadas responsabilidades y tienes que asumir un compromiso que corta las libertades.

—Debí saberlo antes de comenzar a salir con Thomas.

—Así que el chico misterioso tiene nombre y es Thomas. Debe ser un imbécil.

—Puede que lo sea un poco —las dos chicas se ríen y ella continúa—: No me has dicho tu nombre.

—Tú tampoco.

—Tú empezaste a hablarme y por lo que tengo entendido, quien toma la palabra primero es quien debe presentarse antes.

—Supongo que no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre reglas de cortesía. Me llamo Brenda. ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

—Soy Teresa.

Teresa.

El nombre de la chica se repite una y otra vez en los oídos de Brenda, por encima de la música electrónica que se escucha en el lugar. Le gusta su voz, su nombre y su mirada apagada. Es la primera vez que siente algo como eso por una chica.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lugar para conversar más en privado?

—¿Me estás ofreciendo ir a tu casa y acostarme contigo? —Teresa le pregunta con una ceja alzada de forma interrogatoria—. No suelo salir con extraños.

—Pero yo no soy una extraña, ¿verdad? Ya sabes mi nombre, que pienso que el noviazgo es una perdida de tiempo y que tu novio Thomas es un imbécil.

—Solamente son tres cosas.

—Jorge siempre dice que si conoces al menos tres cosas sobre una persona, automáticamente ya son conocidas. ¿Qué te parece si aplicamos su lógica?

Teresa duda por un instante pero después termina asintiendo.

—En caso de que me secuestres, Thomas se sentirá culpable por haberme abandonado.

—No necesito secuestrarte para convencerte que soy mejor que Thomas, tengo otros métodos más eficaces que ese —le guiña un ojo de forma descarada—. ¿Entonces qué dices?

—¿Vives con Jorge?

—Rentamos un apartamento a unas pocas calles de aquí —Brenda observa la mesa donde está el hombre y se sorprende al ver a una chica sentado en una de sus piernas—. Como ya consiguió compañía, no creo que venga a dormir. ¿Vamos?

Se pone de pie y asiente.

—Muéstrame el mundo de las maravillas.

Caminan hasta el automóvil estacionado a una calle de la discoteca. Teresa cierra un poco más la chaqueta que tiene puesta por encima de la camisa, para resguardarse del viento gélido de la madrugada que comienza a soplar y Brenda contempla sus mejillas arreboladas.

Ella no siente frío porque esa imagen de Teresa es suficiente para calentar cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes conducir?

—Aún no tengo la edad permitida para conducir —responde Teresa—. Tampoco tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Jorge me enseñó a conducir hace unos meses. No lo hago espectacularmente pero te aseguro que vas a llegar viva.

—¿Se supone que esa afirmación debe tranquilizarme?

—Solamente un poco.

Las dos vuelven a reírse.

—¿Qué sucederá en el apartamento?

Brenda se sorprende por su pregunta. Ella quiere besarle y acariciarle en ese mismo instante, pero quiere hacer las cosas de forma correcta y esperar a que Teresa tenga iniciativa.

—Lo que tú quieras.

—Si te pido que te detengas y me lleves a mi casa, ¿lo harías?

—Por supuesto. Como te dije antes, no soy una secuestradora de niñas o algo parecido —responde—. ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa?

—En absoluto.

—Es lo que supuse.

—¿Sueles ser siempre tan arrogante?

—La mayor parte del tiempo —asegura Brenda y se encoge de hombros.

El resto del camino las dos chicas permanecen en silencio. Teresa observa despreocupadamente por la ventana y Brenda se concentra en el tráfico.

Ella estaciona el automóvil frente a un edificio de al menos veinte pisos y Teresa no puede evitar sentir temor.

—¿Aquí vives? —Brenda asiente—. ¿Tenemos que tomar un elevador?

—A menos que quieras subir cinco pisos a pie.

—Le tengo miedo a los elevadores.

—Entonces subiremos a pie.

Las dos se dirigen a las escaleras que quedan junto a la recepción y se disponen a subirlas. Brenda se encuentra al frente y Teresa le sigue por detrás.

—¿Por qué le tienes miedo a los elevadores?

—Una vez quedé atrapada en uno y no fue una experiencia agradable. Por eso prefiero subir las escaleras.

Brenda decide no insistir más con el tema.

—Solamente faltan unos pocos escalones.

Llegan hasta un largo corredor que tiene varias puertas de madera, con varios números pintados en color dorado. Brenda camina hasta la sexta puerta y abre la cerradura con un juego de llaves.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua? —le ofrece cuando llegan al notar su respiración agitada.

—Si, por favor.

Le extiende el vaso y le invita a sentarse en uno de los sillones de cuero remendado.

—Puedo poner el aire acondicionado si tienes frío.

Teresa asiente mientras continúa bebiendo un poco de agua. El ambiente no tarda en calentarse y Brenda se sienta a su lado.

—¿Sueles invitar a todas las chicas abandonadas por sus novios?

—Eres la primera chica a la que traigo —confiesa—. Pero se puede decir que siento debilidad por las chicas con el corazón roto.

—Supongo que eres una experta en sanarlos.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Anteriormente mencionaste que tenías métodos para convencer a las personas. ¿Cuáles son esos métodos?

—¿Estás segura que quieres conocerlos? —Teresa le dice que si—. Entonces cierra tus ojos.

Ella duda por un momento pero después termina cerrando sus ojos.

Brenda desliza sus dedos lentamente por la comensura de sus labios y como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, Teresa los separa. Ella aprovecha su oportunidad y se inclina en dirección a su boca, juntándolas en una caricia suave. Se comporta de forma tímida al principio pero cuando Brenda le coloca la mano en la nuca, separa mucho más los labios y se atreve a mover su lengua.

El contacto húmedo y caliente de su boca, hace que las manos de Brenda tiemblen y sus piernas se sientan como gelatina. Enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Teresa y le invade con su lengua, haciendo que comience una danza frenética por ver cuál de las dos obtiene el control de la situación.

Lo dominante que puede llegar a ser Teresa, le sorprende y lo disfruta sobre manera. Le gusta la personalidad cambiante de la chica y desde el primer momento tiene claro que quiere llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Ya entiendo la razón para que tus métodos sean tan útiles.

—Aún no conoces los otros.

Teresa esboza una sonrisa.

—¿Me llevas a tu habitación?

Las dos chicas avanzan a trompicones mientras intentan quitarse la ropa tan rápido como pueden. Brenda se tropieza con los pantalones de Teresa y las dos caen sobre la puerta que se abre al sentir su peso. Se ríen y caminan hasta la cama.

Teresa se recuesta y deja que Brenda actúe con su cuerpo como ella quiera.

Comienza besándole el cuello, trazando figuras con su lengua y dejando alguna que otra marca. Muerde sus hombros, delinea los huesos de sus clavículas y besa el espacio que se encuentra entre sus senos.

—Será mejor si te quito la ropa interior.

La respiración de Teresa es más rápida de lo habitual y sus labios se encuentran hinchados por los apasionados besos.

—Hazlo.

Se deshace de la molesta prenda que separa sus cuerpos y se queda maravillada al contemplarle. Tiene un par de pechos redondeados que son coronados por dos pezones rosados. Quiere degustarlos y quiere hacerlo en ese preciso instante.

Acerca sus labios al derecho y comienza a succionarlo, arrancando más de un gemido en el proceso. Con la mano que tiene libre, estimula el otro pezón que no tarda en quedar endurecido con su tacto. Después le presta atención al izquierdo, lo muerde suavemente y jala de él.

—Esto se siente tan malditamente bien.

—Puedo hacerte sentir mejor.

Su lengua se recrea en el ombligo, donde dibuja círculos y luego se desvía hasta esa zona oculta entre sus piernas. Brenda cree que llega al paraíso, cuando se encuentra con los pliegues calientes y los sonoros gemidos de Teresa no hacen más que estimularla a seguir con lo que está haciendo.

Baja sus bragas hasta los tobillos para que no le estorben en su tarea. Su lengua acaricia su clítoris, empuja en su interior con una pasión abrasadora que le vuelve loca por completo.

La primera embestida y Teresa se arquea.

La segunda embestida y acerca su cabeza más a su zona íntima.

La tercera embestida y alcanza la cumbre máxima de placer.

—No has durado casi nada.

—Nunca me hicieron sentir tan bien —admite con la frente perlada de sudor—. Quiero devolverte el buen momento que me hiciste pasar.

—No voy a discutirte eso.

Entonces intercambian las posiciones.

—¿Volveré a verte después de esto? —Teresa le pregunta.

—Eso depende de ti.

—¿Mañana en la cafetería del centro?

Brenda le dice que está de acuerdo y que quiere volver a verla, sin saber que ese encuentro nunca se concretará, ya que el edificio donde Teresa vive se derrumbará al día siguiente mientras sube las escaleras.


End file.
